(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
(2) Description of Related Art
Actuators are used in drives such as hard disk drives. Such an actuator includes an arm provided rotatably around a rotation shaft, and a suspension board for a magnetic head that is attached to the arm. The suspension board is a printed circuit board for positioning the magnetic head at a desired track of a magnetic disk.
In JP 2001-266511 A, an HSA (Head Suspension Assembly) provided with a relay FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) on a suspension with a backing board sandwiched therebetween is described. The relay FPC includes copper foil that constitutes conductive lines and insulating films that cover the upper and lower surfaces of the copper foil. A head IC (Integrated Circuit) is mounted on the copper foil of the relay FPC with solder bumps sandwiched therebetween.
In a portion where the head IC is mounted, the insulating films on the upper and lower surfaces of the copper foil are removed. Further, openings are formed in portions of the backing board and the suspension that are opposite to the head IC. Thus, in a portion where the head IC is mounted, the copper foil is exposed to the outside through the openings.